


Sorted

by Akifall



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Gen, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Poor Loki (Marvel), Popularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: The Laufeyson family have always been in Slytherin, so when the Sorting Hat puts Loki, Laufey's only son, in Gryffindor it puts much strain on their already fragile relationship.Popular Thor is drawn to unpopular Loki and the two become close.





	Sorted

**Author's Note:**

> Hollllllld up! 
> 
> Okay like 2 things- first! There's is two endings, one being a Loki & Thor ending (non romance) , and then a Thor x Loki ending (romance). So which ever suits your tastes. 
> 
> Secondary- I am not a big Harry Potter fan, there isn't any throwbacks to previous characters of the books or movies (except the sorting hat)- I know that my knowledge of the HP fandom is flawed! That's why I'm not tagging it as a Harry Potter AU 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Thor was popular; there was no doubt about that.

Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and an idolized prefect, the Gryffindor common room was always bursting with life and happy conversation when Thor was around.

Everything gleamed in yellow and red as it should, except of course the one person that truly mattered to him.

You see, Thor’s family had always been in Gryffindor.

The sorting hat had never put an Odinson into any other house according to family history.

The Laufeyson family on the otherhand had always been in Slytherin.

Their family was notorious for their evil deeds in the past, including the use of killing curses and potions that contained untraceable poison.

When the only living child of Laufey had approached the stand to be sorted, everyone expected him to be put into Slytherin.

So when suddenly the Hat sorted him into Gryffindor, he froze up.

Thor could still remember the trembling boy ask the hat weakly if it was joking and could see the dejected look in Loki’s eyes as the sorting hat confirmed his decision again.

The hat was taken from his head and he was directed towards the long-table with the confused looking Gryffindor’s.

Thor was the first one to begin clapping to break the tension, and he was the only one to greet Loki with genuine happiness.

And now, 5 glorious years later, Loki was sat in the dark corner as the Quidditch team cheered and lifted Thor up. As Thor was lifted high, he stared over at Loki who briefly looked up at him, Thor grinned warmly to which Loki briefly smiled back before returning his attention to his book.

Thor felt a burst of happiness at the small acknowledgement and let out a mighty roar as the others chanted his name.

-

Thor felt guilty at breakfast as the owls swept through the hall with their mail, Mjolnir, Thor’s one-eyed owl, dropped 9 letters onto Thor’s lap.

Thor made a reminder to give his owl a treat later on as it had been working non-stop to deliver an increasingly large amount of post lately.

6 of the letters were from admirers, Girls or boys that proclaimed their affections to him, some boldly signing them. Thor would keep these letters in a chest hidden under his bed; he hadn’t the heart to tear them up.

The other letters were offers to join Quiddich teams outside Hogwarts; this was his last year after all.

Thor smiled sadly and then crumbled these letters up; he had the responsibility of carrying on his family’s business and wouldn't have the time to play anymore.

Thor’s father owned and managed a renowned medical pharmacy chain while his mother owned a stretch of land which she turned into a garden.

Thor always remembered his mother secretly speaking to the plants as she brewed her remedy’s in the cauldron, it was part of the reason she was so good at what she did.

The ability to converse with plants was rare indeed and unfortunately it hadn’t passed down to Thor.

His mother had been slightly disappointed but not at all put off; she had instead smiled and told Thor that at least he could find his own path now.

He sighed 'As if' he thought before he looked over at Loki who was reading what had been a stiffly bound letter, face crestfallen as he read the contents.

Loki always sat quite far away from everyone, the two spaces by him rarely occupied where he sat at the top end of the table. The only time Thor allowed himself to sit by Loki was during the holidays.

Christmas to be exact.

Most students went home to parents or loved ones, but every year Loki always got the same news.

_After much consideration we regret to inform you that your request to spend the Holidays off the premises has been denied._

_This has been decided due to safety regulations and we feel that staying in Hogwarts is the most beneficial and safest place to house you for the holidays._

_We wish you the very best and Happy Holidays_

Loki tore the letter in half, throwing the bits down onto the floor and exiting the hall before anyone could see his tears. Thor wanted to strangle Loki’s father for causing the hurt.

Ever since Loki was put into Griffindor he had been considered an embarrassment to his family.

Much smaller than his cousins, Loki was put through so many blood tests to check the legitimacy of his late mother’s claim.

Loki was Laufey’s one and only son without a doubt.

In desperation to gain his father’s approval, Loki dressed in Slytherin robes and spent hours of his free time studying parseltongue, a trait that was natural to his family members.

But when Loki tried to speak to the baby snake his father provided; the mind link between him and his snake did not happen. No connection of a dark nature occurred.

Instead Loki was left with a small pet that lived in an enchanted bowl by his bedside. His only real friend, he would tell the teachers, except not really, because he had Thor.

Thor on the other hand was always asked to come home for Christmas. His mother always wrote him letters begging him to come home this time, because the Holiday's really weren't the same without him.

He always used different excuses as to why he couldn’t join them.

In reality he cherished the tender moments alone with Loki, waking him up on Christmas day to open their presents.

During his first year with Loki, he had tried to hide his gifts as to not upset his friend (who received 3 presents at most, two from the school and one from Thor, compared to Thor’s staggering 18 gifts). Loki had sternly told Thor off and demanded that he open his gifts in front of him.

They had laughed at the silly gifts given by Thor’s friends and would dive into muggle chocolate.

This year though Thor was going to give something to Loki he knew the boy would want more than anything. Thor wanted to see those tears again, but this time- he wanted Loki to cry with joy.

He wrote back to his mother that night.

-

Christmas came for Loki extremely early.

On the 12th of December just after everyone had left for holidays, Thor shook him awake at night.

Loki grumbled and rolled over in his bed but Thor simply chuckled and ran to the other side.

“Loki.” Thor breathed into his ear, Loki’s eyes cracked open and he almost shielded his face from the dazzling white of Thor’s teeth. “What…” Loki grumbled as Thor thrust something onto his lap.

It was a letter.

“Can’t this wait until the morning?” Loki grunted as he began to read.

When he finished reading Thor was pleased to see the hope in those sleepy eyes.

Loki trembled and then quite suddenly pulled Thor down on top of him hugging him tight.

Thor laughed and clung to Loki.

Loki was coming home with him for Christmas.

-

Odin had been very skeptical when he learned of the friendship between his child and Laufey’s.

The two families were considered ancient rivals and he couldn’t help but wonder if Loki was perhaps using Thor for his own gain.

Upon seeing Loki interact with Thor, Odin very quickly dismissed that thought.

Odin knew his son would often put on a false smile and face the world without seeming troubled.

Odin had seen the cracks of misery slowly creep through Thor’s mask, a distant longing in his eyes to be free of the cage he felt he needed to be in.

Thor hadn’t laughed like that since he was a child. Loki was sat at the table pouting playfully as Thor dangled the longer turkey wishbone in front of his face.

“Just make your stupid wish.” Loki grumbled without malice, his eyes sparkling as Thor grinned at him

“I wish Jo would stop trying to eat me.” Thor said, to which Loki pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

“No chance of that, you knitted him that awful scarf, he’s never going to forgive you.” Loki proclaimed.

“But it matches the one I knitted for you! I think he looks quite fetching, he’ll be charming all the lady snakes before you know it.” Thor said with a nod.

Frigga hid her smile as Loki blushed, his hand coming up to touch his (horribly knitted) scarf as though it was precious.

“But seriously-“

Thor closed his eyes and muttered his real wish under his breath and if Loki had been looking he would have seen those lips mouth his name.

-

The last miserable moment of Loki’s relationship with his own father came in form of what was supposedly a Christmas card. Loki kindly excused himself when he saw his father’s spidery writing, and Thor, clearly worried, quickly crept after him but stopped short of entering the room.

And then the screaming of a Howler echoed through the house.

YOU’RE A DISGRACE

A DISGUSTING TRAITOROUS WORM

HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!

I WAS WILLING TO LOOK OVER ALL YOUR MISTAKES, BUT NO MORE!

YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!

Thor burst in time to see Loki block the pocket curse* that shot from the howler’s mouth.

The letter then ripped itself up and decorated the floor in pieces.

Thor caught hold of Loki and brought the crying boy into his arms, smoothing his hair.

“It’s okay, you’ve got us. You’ve always got me Loki, I promise you.” He whispered, he pulled away to kiss the falling tears from Loki’s cheeks.

“He asked me to- he said- Thor he wanted me to ruin you- once he found out I was here- but I promise you- I promise you I would never betray you or your family. Thor I promise- not for him, not for anyone“ Thor clung onto Loki just as tight, wanting more than anything to protect all harm that came Loki’s way.

-

Jo liked the gardens. Loki’s snake slithered along the pavement as Loki and Frigga walked behind him.

“Loki, I’ve been meaning to ask you about Jo, I’ve never seen his breed before- do you think you could tell me what it is?” Frigga asked politely.

Loki kept quiet for a moment obviously having never been asked before and then he slowly bent down.

The snake turned as Loki did so, and quickly slithered towards him. Loki looked at Jo and instantly Jo opened his jaw and displayed his fangs.

“He said he doesn’t really know, but he’s willing to let you milk his fangs if you need to identify his species?” Loki replied back casually. Frigga’s eyes widened as Loki stood back up, the plants around her were whispering something in the presence of the curious snake.

“Loki… are you a parseltounge?”She asked. Loki flinched as though he had been burnt and then slowly shook his head looking dejected.

“I can’t speak to Jo, but it’s like- I know what he’s saying to me. It’s weird, before with father, I had no mind connection to Jo, but as the years have gone by it's clicked in and we just kind of know what the other is thinking.” Loki said.

He paused as he watched Jo slither under the dirt, but didn’t seem concerned.

“He really likes it here. At Hogwarts I try my best, but all i’ve got is a small enchanted bowl. To him it’s like a jungle in there, but it’s restricted him to such a small size.” Loki sighed.

Frigga smiled as Jo popped his head out from under the dirt. They both laughed as the snake tunneled back underground after a quick look at Loki.

“He’s checking the roots and says he’s chased away a few curious creatures that seem very interested in eating your supply.”

Frigga heard the plants around her gasp in relief.

“Loki, how would you feel about coming back with Jo during the holidays from now on?” Frigga asked as the plants sang joyfully.

-

Thor watched as Loki graduated from Hogwarts once and for all. There were many tears and lots of promises to write and keep in touch. None of which Loki was involved with- he was still after all, very unpopular.

But Thor despite many of his peers trying to drag his attention grabbed hold of Loki and spun him in his arms.

The periods of time without one another to rely on was soothed mildly by constant letters.

Thor practically dragged Loki to his car after the ceremony, proud of his flying vehicle license that he gained with ease.

As Loki buckled in, Jo’s massive head came down onto his shoulder and the snake’s tongue came out to lick his father happily.

“Hey you only try to bite me, you little demon!” Thor sulked playfully.

When Frigga had found out that Jo’s breed was literally the product of an ancient and thought to be extinct breed known as ‘World Serpent’ she had explained that not only could Jo’s milk provide an antidote to every known and unknown poison, but that with enough room Jo would grow healthily long.

Loki had to make the hard choice of going to school without either of his friends; Frigga in return promised Loki a job in her gardens brewing potions.

The two were close by now and with the antidotes becoming readily available in all of Odin’s stores, Laufey’s business of deadly poisons was quickly diminishing. He had even tried to beg his son to stop producing the antidotes and after just five months Laufey’s name was tarnished forever and he soon sent to Azkaban when it was revealed what exactly he had been distributing.

Loki was happy, he finally had a family.

As the door swung open and Frigga reached for him with open arms and Odin smiled approvingly, Loki knew that he found his home.

The only ask from Loki had ever put upon the Odinson family was simple really.

When Thor caught the Snitch for the first time during the Worlds, Loki and his family had front row seats.

Thor dropped to the ground presenting the golden creature to the world with a grin on his face, as his teammates picked him up and the fans grew louder, he looked up at Loki.

He remembered his wish all those years ago.

_“I want Loki to be happy.”_

When Thor saw the smile on Loki’s face, he knew that his wish had come true.

-

(THOR x LOKI Version!) 

When Thor caught the Snitch for the first time during the Worlds, Loki and his family had front row seats.

Instead of dropping to the ground to present the golden creature to the world, he approached the stand where his family were and beckoned Loki forward.

Loki lifted his hand out to catch the Snitch and smiled as it uncurled its wings when he opened his palm.

“None of this would have been possible without you Loki. You set me free.” Thor said, dropping to one knee, the snitch escaped Loki’s hand as Thor brought his lips down onto his palm.

“You drew me in because you wanted to be someone you’re not, I know you think you were sorted into the wrong house, but I see what the hat felt that day, I see someone that’s kind and courageous and brave and wonderful, I see you Loki. I see the man I fell in love with and the man I intend to make my husband if you would have me?”

Loki’s smile was all the answer he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> "NO"
> 
> I'm kidding! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the story. Once again I just do this for fun so I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes. 
> 
> * I'm not sure if they have these in the HPverse, but I mean it's a curse small enough to be delivered via letter (or Howler)
> 
> For those confused about Laufey. Question- If it's untraceable how can you pin the poison on him? Answer- Well that's why I kept the type of Poison it was underwraps, it's one that could takes days to kill someone- and they can't do anything about it as there was no cure before. 
> 
> The snake is actually Jörmungandr, I recently completed God Of War and seeing him made me scream because he's so frigging cute and adorable and I want him but I'm not allowed a pet snake as everyone else in my family is scared of them T_T


End file.
